A Little Fall of Wine
by Feral Piper
Summary: Enjloras and Grantaire get into an argument about Grantaire's drinking. When the drunk gets shot, will Enjloras change his views on Grantaire's drinking? One-shot BROMANCE!


Enjloras entered the wine shop, his red vest slung over his shoulder. He waved at Marius, then walked over to the young boy and started a light conversation. Marius was like a younger brother to him, and he treated him as such, even if it meant some ridicule every once and awhile. Marius laughed and clapped Enjloras on the back, shaking his head as he walked off to go see this new fantasy of his, Cossette.

A loud clatter erupted from the back of the wine shop, causing everyone inside to jump to their feet. Grantaire walked out of the back room, a bottle of brandy in his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when his eyes rested on Enjloras's stern face. The older man had his arms folded across his chest, a deep scowl on his face. Grantaire looked around quickly, and then tried to hide the bottle behind his back.

"Grantaire...come here, now." Enjloras said sternly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned around and walked outside of the wine shop, out into the area behind the barricade. He pulled up a wooden chair and sat down, glaring at Grantaire, who walked out in almost a zigzag pattern. Enjloras sighed and rested his head in his hands, looking up at the drunk.

"What's wrong Engie?" Grantaire asked, using Enjloras's much hated pet name, the name he only ever called him when he was completely and utterly drunk. Enjloras winced, rolling his eyes at his friend's drunken stupor. He stood up and rested his hand gently on Grantaire's shoulder, guiding him to a chair before he hurt himself.

"Grantaire...we're in the middle of a revolution, and you're drunk as Satan's arse." Enjloras said softly as he leaned up against the barricade and folded his arms across his chest once more. Grantaire eyed him for a moment, before laughing, short, loud bursts of sound.

"So, because of your little _revolution, _you expect me to stop doing the one thing that keeps me sane? Oh that's rich Engie..." Grantaire taunted. Enjloras turned a deep shade of red, standing up and walking over to Grantaire's seat. He kneeled down in front of him and grabbed the bottle. Grantaire instantly recoiled, and he held onto the bottle for dear life.

Enjloras's eyes harden as he and Grantaire grapple for possession of the bottle. Though Enjloras is stronger than Grantaire, then smaller man easily kept the bottle in his grasp. Enjloras grit his teeth and dug his heels into the ground. Grantaire had not expected this, and the two men toppled over, landing with a heavy thump.

The bottle flies out of Grantaire's grasp and lands somewhere in the barricade. Both men are on their feet in seconds, scaling the barricade as though their lives depended on it. Enjloras grabbed onto Grantaire's ankle and pulled him down and away from the top of the barricade. This sent them both tumbling back down to earth, landing none too lightly. Enjloras was quickly on his feet, holding Grantaire's arms behind his back as the drunk tried desperately to break free.

"Let go of me Enjloras! You have no right to take away the one thing that makes me feel safe!" Grantaire shouted as he struggled viciously against Enjloras's grip. This startled Enjloras, because he lost his grip on the struggling Grantaire and took a few steps back. Grantaire climbed up the barricade and grabbed the bottle and he held it triumphantly over his head as he turned back to face Enjloras, a sly grin on his face. Enjloras sighed and turned around, walking back to the door.

A loud shot rang out behind him, and he whirled around, ducking behind a table. When he looked over the edge, he saw Grantaire's smile fade as he tumbled backwards off the barricade, a large red spot blossoming on his shoulder. Enjloras shot forward and climbed as quickly as he could up the barricade.

He heard the door fly open and looked over his shoulder. Gavroche and Feuilly burst through the door, guns in hand. Gavroche stumbled over his gun, which was just taller than the boy. Feuilly sighed and grabbed the gun, much to Gavroche's protests. They both moved to the bottom of the barricade and looked up at Enjloras with concern written on their faces.

"What happened?" Demanded Gavroche, climbing up the barricade so that he could speak to Enjloras without shouting. Enjloras ignored the boy, climbing higher up the barricade. He leaned over and scanned the dirty cobblestones beyond the wall for a sign of Grantaire. He saw the man lying on his back, clutching his shoulder and writhing slightly in pain. Enjloras slid back down the barricade, landing in front of Feuilly, who looked at him with a quizzical expression.

Enjloras quickly explained what had happened, leaving out the argument. The three of them agreed that they would go over the barricade to get Grantaire. They would not leave one of their own, even if he was a drunk, to die in such a fashion. Gavroche shot over the barricade first, to check the way. He ducked in behind a large crate, poking his head out and scanning the streets. He turned back and waved to Enjloras and Feuilly, who both quickly climbed up and over the barricade and made their way over to Grantaire.

Feuilly quickly checked the wound, and asked Enjloras if he had a bit of cloth. Enjloras sighed and ripped off the bottom of his shirt, handing the cloth to Feuilly, who wrapped Grantaire's wound without another word. Gavroche watched for a moment, and then shot back up and over the barricade. Enjloras laughed slightly and scooped Grantaire up into his arms, telling Feuilly to go back and get a table set up. The younger man nodded, climbing shakily back over the barricade. Enjloras waited until Feuilly was over, before starting his climb up.

Enjloras struggled most of the way up the barricade, trying desperately not to hurt Grantaire anymore. He slid down a few times, each time a little scarier than the last. Finally, he reached the top. The way down was much easier on him. He slid most of the way down, running the last few feet. When he arrived at the bottom, many of the fighters had gathered at the bottom. Marius had returned, and was clearing a path into the wine shop. Enjloras nodded his thanks and made his way into the wine shop, holding onto Grantaire tightly ignoring the blood dripping onto his hand.

Inside the wine shop, Feuilly had done what he had been told to do. A table was set up with a large clean sheet spread over it. Enjloras laid down Grantaire's still frame gently, careful not to hurt his shoulder. Feuilly set to work cleaning the wound, then wrapping it. Enjloras remained next to Grantaire, ignoring Gavroche's complaints about...well, anything and everything. Soon, the shop quieted down as everyone left or drifted off to sleep.

Enjloras had fallen asleep in his seat next to Grantaire, his head resting on the table. A low laugh woke him up and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking around. His eyes rested on Grantaire and despite himself he smiled. The drunk was leaning on his good arm, smirking over at Enjloras.

"What? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Grantaire said quietly. Enjloras laughed and sat up, stretching. He stood up and walked over to the other end of the table, ruffling Grantaire's hair as he walked past.

"You gave us quite the scare." He said, grabbing a satchel and sitting down. Grantaire laughed and lay down; rocking his head backwards to that he was looking up at Enjloras upside down. They both laughed, and Enjloras shook his head, digging around in the bag.

Grantaire tilted his head to the side, frowning slightly. Enjloras tried to hide a sly grin as he pulled out two bottles.

"Feuilly said you might need something for the pain." He said, handing Grantaire one of the bottles. The drunk made a face, thinking it was some strange medication the medical student had thought up, but when he opened the bottle and took a tentative sip, his face lit up considerably. He looked at Enjloras with a wide grin.

"But I thought you said-"

"Come come now Grantaire! You've just been shot; I think you deserve some wine." Enjloras interrupted with a laugh. Grantaire laughed and sat up, grabbing Enjloras in a hug before the other man could move away. Enjloras stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and took a swig at his own bottle, shaking his head. He ruffled Grantaire's hair once more and stood up, walking off to the corner to get some rest.


End file.
